Okaasan, Aishiteru
by Riko Tenachi
Summary: Everyone should love their moms. Although Hotaru has her adoptive parents, she is still waiting for her own mother to love her, so that she may love her back.
1. Prologue

Okaasan, Aishiteru

By: Riko Tenachi

Prologue

Everyone has a mother, living or dead, good or bad, loving or not. She is the person that every person can say that they were born from no matter what the circumstance.

One little girl had a mother that had died. This little girl didn't have a mother while she grew up, but she has always wished for one. Her father tried his best to care for her, but he can't fulfill two roles at once. When her destiny was recognized, people took her in, people who, in time, she would call her mamas and papa, even though they were all women. They really loved her and cherished her as if she was their own. They can give her genuine love, even maternal, but they are poor substitutes for the real thing. Only her real mother can give it to her.

She has led a life that many would never dream of. She has seen many things that little girls shouldn't see. She has grown to accept who she is and the responsibilities her position commands, which is sometimes much more than anyone else's. Perhaps she is mature enough to be a dependable warrior, but that does not change the fact that she is, but a little girl who is desperate for love from her own mother.

One young man has a mother who is among the living, but never had the chance to make and hold any memories of her. Being taken away while he was young, he was taught that women were the bane of men from a man that he calls, pops. Even as young as he was, he couldn't bring himself to believe his mother of this belief. A child's unwavering love for their mother can disregard all falsehoods of her. He grew up on the road, never knowing any love other than that of the Art. In time, the child's unwavering love tapered away on the days of torture, nights gone without eating, and times of beatings. But it was still there! Even as a tiny flickering light, it was still there. When he returned to his home, many things have changed, and many were new. Most of all, for the first time in a long while, he looked forward to seeing his mother.

What he saw was…disappointing. First of all, he cannot directly meet his mother, but only see her through another's eyes because of the threat of death. Mothers are supposed to support their children in their decisions, not force them to make new ones, especially those that the child does not want. The already dim light inside of him was snuffed out. If this woman was his only example of a mother, and his father the worst example of the sort, how would he know how to love his own children when the time comes?

Two people, one without a mother, and one who does, but yet she not being a mother to her own son. One who wonders what true, unconditional love could be like from her real mother, and one who wonders how he could ever love his own children.

Two people, one story that ends with….

"Okaasan, aishiteru."

Author's Notes:

Just a little idea I had, it is in no way perfect cuz some grammer and spelling may be off. Tell me what you think. If and only if I get enough reviews will I consider starting the actual fic itself. So review like crazy, aight?

GenesisCrystalz@aol.com

Also, feel free to talk to me on aim with the same Sn.


	2. Memories of a Time Long Past

Okaasan, Aishiteru

By: Riko Tenachi

             Eyes blinking open, a young girl started her day with her regular routine. Get up, make her bed of purple sheets, go down the hall to the bathroom, wave sleepily at a somewhat awake Setsuna, who groaned in response –her not being a morning person--, enter the bathroom, take off her clothes, wash up and put on her school clothes, which were already hung in the changing room, return to her room to retrieve any supplies that she would need for the day, and walk downstairs to await her breakfast cooked by her Michiru-mama.

             For her, this was an ordinary way for an ordinary day to start. Even if the girl wasn't really that normal herself.

             He never really had a chance to open his eyes. In truth, he had learned to accept that there were only two ways to wake up to the living world. One was by his oh-so-caring-and-loving fiancée. And the other was one he was more used to, and currently in, was by his father throwing him out the window and being airborne for only a scant amount of seconds, which was more than enough for the Saotome duo to fight for who to land first, usually by the other.

             Once both are set comfortably on the ground, they jump back into the air to renew their battle. This time, the goal was for who to land in the koi pond, and this battle is fought on both land and air. Skill is valuably used in these daily bouts, but skill on his father's part, nonetheless also includes cheating, and that cost the pigtailed youth this round for his opponent distracted him by throwing a brightly colored water balloon at the ground in front of him, not wanting to get splashed so early in the morning, he dodged by jumping straight up into the air, where unfortunately, his father was already waiting with a roundhouse to land him into the cold, wet pond. After a second or two, he surfaced, only, he wasn't a he. Instead of a tall, young man with black hair in a pigtail and a lean yet muscular stature, there was a petite buxom redhead with a scowl marring her facial features, which was understandable, considering no one likes being kicked into a pond.

             "Ranma! Mr. Saotome! It's time for breakfast!" A melodic voice called out from inside the house. As usual, the older man ran in so fast that Ranma never had a chance to get her revenge on him.

             Sighing, the Jusenkyo-touched girl walked back inside and straight up to her room to get a clean set of clothes to change into after washing herself and turning back into a male via hot water before heading to the dining room to eat.

             He only wanted to get something to eat before going to school, as he walked towards his seat at the table, only to be met by his fiancée, one Akane Tendo, and her mallet. "You jerk! We're almost late!" And with that, she dragged the comatose boy out the door.

             For him, this was an ordinary day for the never ordinary boy. In fact, the word should never be used to describe him in any way.

             Everything looks like it is going to be a normal day, but is in fact, on the contrary. For Ranma will discover something he has never known, and Hotaru will discover the something or rather someone that she has always been searching, even if she would never expect it.

**Chapter One**

**Or**

**Memories from a Time Long Past**

             Being a high caliber martial artist that had been taught by the world's biggest idiot-but-yet-somehow-also-a-martial-artist may have some reason as to why schoolwork doesn't hold much place in his mind. At this certain point in time, he was thinking about how Algebra had any place in the world. *When does a person ever needs to change fractions to decimals to percents?* Moaning in his mind when the geeky teacher started yet another math subject, he retreated back to a place where he wouldn't hear the mindless droning speech about numbers, namely, the world of being unconscious.

             She walked alone down the hallway. Many things were whispered in hushed voices all around her, but she paid them no heed for she was well used to it. Turning a corner, she quickened her step only a little bit. Click, click, went her shoes as her gait made itself known. At the end of the hall, she opened the door to room 8-D and immediately sat down in the last seat of the row right beside the window, and class began for her.

             As the day went on, she busied herself with her work. It was the only thing that was offered to her at school after all. When it was finally time for lunch, the children walked outside to eat. She went behind all of them, and walked straight to an oak tree that was usually secluded and sat down after catching her breath so that she could start her bento that Michiru made for her. She couldn't finish it all, so she closed it and saved the rest for a later time. Reaching into her Hello Kitty backpack, purple, of course, she pulled out a book and began to read.

             So far, so normal.

             "My queen, are you alright?" A woman dressed in purple servant clothes questioned a regal looking woman in a majestic violet gown with red hair done in an intricate style.

             "It is nothing to be worried about, the sooner we finish our job, the sooner I can return to my daughter." She spoke calmly. What was that feeling of dread that just passed through her body? She didn't know why Queen Serenity would command her to come here in the first place. This problem was something that even the mighty Silver Crystal could not penetrate, but yet, only the queen of Saturn would know of such powerful magic because she has access to many ancient tomes that even Pluto could attest to not even mess with. And so here she was, billions of miles away from home and her daughter, whom she loves very much, on a mission that would most likely lead to nowhere.

             "Our destination point's ETA is five minutes, please prepare for landing." A voice spoke through the speakers on the far side of the control room.

             The queen let out an unladylike sigh as she stood up. "I suppose I should get dressed for the occasion." She walked out of the room and towards her private chambers, followed by her maids. 

             "Mr. Saotome, please stand in the hallway!" The teacher shouted. Unfortunately, the traffic between the living and the sleeping were heavy and Ranma wasn't finished opening his senses to the world, thus he wasn't prepared when the teacher threw a volley of chalks, erasers, and other small school supplies at his head. Just when he realized that he was spoken too, he rose from his seat and proceeded out of the room drowsily, having heard that command many times during his time at school. Once outside, he lazily picked up the two water buckets and leaned against the wall of the room, pondering his latest daydream.

             *Why the heck would I dream about something like that? It didn't even make much sense.* Of course it didn't. It wasn't everyday that he dreamt that he was a queen from Saturn on some kind of mission on Earth. Though, one thing about this dream was that he remembered it so vividly. Sighing, he just chalked it up to being stressed out. No one could argue with that conclusion.

             "Come along, dear, it's almost time for mommy's meeting." A sweet voice filtered through her young ears.

             "Alright, mommy!" She squealed as she held on tightly to her mother's hand as they walked down a grand hallways built of pure white marble, the Moon Palace. Her mother had been summoned unexpectedly by Queen Serenity, and since she was with her, she decided to bring her child along, too.

             As they reached the throne room, several guards parted the way for them so that they may enter. And there she was, Queen Serenity IX, with flowing silvery white hair, and a simply designed, yet elegant white gown with gold trimmings. She greeted the Saturn queen, and gave a look to her child, but started the conversation anyways.

             "Queen of Saturn, I have called you here in request by a leader from Earth. It seems that a certain area in the eastern hemisphere of the planet has recorded some strange magical interference that affects the location and constantly grows to surrounding areas..."

             "Then why did you call upon me, when it is not in my jurisdiction," In haste, "my queen." Serenity knitted her brows at the interruption and lack of formality on Saturn's part, but continued on.

             "I have asked them what procedures they had went about the problem, but none of Earth's magical or technical abilities seem to work."

             "What about your Silver Crystal," Again a pause, this time, looking at the ground, "your highness."

             Sniffing silently at the impertinence of her guest, Serenity continued to ignore her rudeness. "It seems that not even my Silver Crystal could have any effect other than to make light up the area at the location."

             "And you want me to go check it out because I am the only one qualified to do it?" She didn't even bother with the honorific titles for she looked slightly irked. "Look, Serenity, my daughter's birthday is coming up, and there is no way am I going to be absent. So either wait until then or use what other help you got to control it."

             "Saturn, this is not a request, if Earth does not receive help within the allotted time, then all alliances will be cut off. The Moon Kingdom cannot afford to lose even one planet." The Queen of the Moon was steadily losing her patience as her increased tone of voice shows.

             "You mean you can't afford to lose Earth because your daughter is engaged to that prince Endymion."

             "Saturn, you are undermining my authority. As I said, this is not a request, but an order. And as my subject, you are obligated to obey my command." It was very rare that a person like the Queen of the Sol system could be angry like at the present, but this time, it was made possible by the queen of Saturn.

             "Damn it, Serenity, there you go again! Pushing your control onto people, it is not fair to me or my daughter if I miss her birthday!"

             "Your ship is waiting at the royal docks at the moment. You have an hour to prepare yourself for your journey." She stood up and quickly walked into the doorway behind the throne, avoiding any further conversation with the Saturn queen.

             "By the way, your daughter is invited to come to my daughter's ball, but I am retracting my invitation for you!" She called to the retreating form. She frowned as she thought of what to do now. She felt a tugging at her dress and looked down to see her daughter, slightly frightened by her mother yelling.

             "Mommy, are you angry?" Her innocent voice chirped. Her big purple eyes gazed upon her own sapphire blue. "Are you still going to be there for my birthday?"

             Sighing at the injustice of it all, she leaned down to talk to her daughter at face level. "No, dear, I'm not angry right now. Queen Serenity just asked me to do an important job on Earth and it might take a while."

             "But you will still be there for my birthday?" The child repeated.

             "Yes, of course, dear. I just have to be on Earth for a little while, and then I'll come straight home to you. Now, why don't you go find Princess Serenity and go play?" She motioned for one of the stationed guards at the doors to come forward and issued her order. "I'll see you soon, dear." She kissed the girl on her forehead and they both smiled at each other.

             "Alright, mommy. I love you!" She hugged her mother sweetly.

             "I love you, too. Now, get going." The queen of Saturn watched her daughter leave through the huge double doors before leaving the room through the same passage as Queen Serenity.

             Gasping, she awoke from her daydream. Looking around her, she noticed that the other students were preparing to go back inside school, lunchtime was over. Quickly packing up her own things, she walked back inside behind the others.

             She was not a stranger to dreams such as she just had. Perhaps it is because they're not dreams but more like memories of the past. But this one was much different from any other recollections she had ever had. This one contained something that she had never felt before, something that after having a taste of it, she is driven to want more, it is, a mother's love.

             Silence. It is a double-edged blade of reality. It may be a welcomed time after a series of unwanted happenings. It may also be an unwelcome time for when someone needs to talk, but silence doesn't permit it. Ranma Saotome constant wishes for it to be the previous, for his life is only a series of unwanted happenings and any silence would be gratefully appreciated. But, unfortunately, he also knows that silence is always the calm before the storm, which was worrying him, though he would never show it. The storm in question would always be related to recent events, such as his strange dream.

             "Ranma, I'm talking to you!" A voice interrupted his thinking.

             "Hmm? What'ya say, Akane?" Looking down at her from the fence that he walked on, he looked as if he just noticed that she was there all along.

             "Jerk, didn't you hear what I asked you?" She stopped, which made him stop also, lest he endure the wrath of her fury, and frowned, a not so unusual thing for her. Not waiting for his answer, as usual, she continued.  "I said, 'did you hear about the new ice cream shop opening up in the Juuban.'"

             "Um, I don't think so? Why did you ask?"

             Irritated, she replied, "I also asked you if you were going to bring me there."

             Confused at why he would even consider that because of the absurdity of the idea, he retorted, "Why would I want to do something stupid like that? Tomboys aren't supposed to like ice cream." Again, his mouth spoke fast than his brain. At times such as this, silence is much appreciated.

             "Ranma no baka!" Within a flash of a second, her empty hands was filled with the handle of something wooden, solid, and had a head of immense weight. And after that second, it only took another for Ranma to go from zero to fifty, and climbing, and an altitude of lower Earth orbit. Soon afterwards, the short-haired girl walked on home.

             Should she tell them? What if they get offended? But, it is a memory of the past and it might be important. Would anything change if she somehow came into contact with the person in her dream? Maybe she should wait a little while to see if she has any more dreams before she do anything.

             "Hey, Hotaru-chan." A voice interrupted her reveries.

             Startled slightly, she looked up at her father figure in the driver seat and replied, "Yes, Haruka-papa, what is it?"

             "The Inners invited all three of us to this new ice cream shop they found somewhere downtown. They told us to meet them there soon."

             "A new ice cream shop? I'm guessing that Usagi was the one that found it." Michiru joked. Haruka laughed out loud, Michiru did the same, but behind her hand, and Hotaru giggled a little.

             Yes, some ice cream could help me think.

               Cold, wet, and hungry, the petite red haired figure walked on. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't control her mouth. She didn't even know where she was at the moment. That tomboy had hit her pretty far this time. It seems like it was another district, and it was just typical for her falling into a pond of some sort, transforming the previous him into a her. So there she was, Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, Jusenkyo-cursed of the Nyannichuan, engaged to at least five known girls and possibly more, walking in an unknown, to her, area, cold, wet and hungry.

             As she walked in a random direction, hoping it would be the one that would lead her back home, she noticed that a crowd of people gathering a small building close by. Looking over, she saw the sign saying 'Grand Opening of the Senshi Ice Cream Shop.' Wait, didn't Akane say that a new ice cream store was opening in Juuban? "Damn stupid uncute tomboy. I can't believe that she hit me this far." Taking a look at a clock and then the sky, she turned west and walked on.

             "Hotaru-chan, are you going to finish your parfait?" A blond with her hair in two ponytails at either side of her head asked the younger girl. Seeing as she wasn't answering, she tried to get her attention by poking her. "Hey, Hotaru-chan, what's up?" Everyone turned their attention on her.

             "Hotaru-chan, is something wrong?" Michiru asked from her spot on the other side of the table. Just about everyone was there, minus Setsuna, as usual, and the place was packed. They only got in because the store owners heard of the legendary Usagi Tsukino and her ice cream eating skills.

             Without warning, the black-haired girl stood up and ran out the front door. "Hotaru!" Several voices shouted as they started running after her.

             It has to be her; she looks just like I remembered. Panting, she could already feel the effects of being overexerted, but forced herself not to stop. She has to know if that was her. It could be possible. Down the street, around the corner, one block, two blocks, she just saw her walking this way, where was she? A flash of bright red hair just near a crowd of people. A little closer and she stopped.

             Hair of crimson fire, azure eyes filled with experience, pale milky white skin, a small and beautiful figure. The woman turned her gaze upon her, and she hid from her sight at the corner of a building.

             Her heart racing, was it from running, or perhaps the sight of this person? By the facts, it shouldn't be possible, but yet, there she was, a person long forgotten in many people's memories, including herself, but her precious memories of her was coming back.

flash

             "You're a cute little girl, aren't you, my daughter." A soft voice spoke from above her. She lifted her head up to see her mother's face, smiling at her.

             "Yes, momma! I am cute!" They both giggled.

flash

             "Come on, dear, it's time for your classes. Dr. Stokhelm is waiting for you."

             "A little while longer, mother?" She turned in her sleep.

             "Oh no you don't." Her mother took off her sheets and proceeded to wake her up in an unusual fashion.

             "Ah! Mother, stop tickling me!"

             "It's the only way to get you up, so are you awake now?"

             "Yes! Yes! Just stop, please!" Their laughter filled the halls for that entire morning.

flash

             "Alright, mommy, I love you!"

             "I love you, too. Now, get going." Her mother gave her a smile that she gave no one else. As the guard led her to the main exit of the room, the grand double door slowly shut and her mother was gone.

             "Okaasan…." She whispered gently to herself, feeling the warmth that one word made.

             "Hotaru-chan!" Haruka came running up the street, having spotted her. Following her was the rest of the group. She and Michiru both ran up to her first to see if she was okay. "Are you alright? Why did you run off like that?"

             "Is something wrong, Hotaru-chan?" All of them were wearing worried expressions. Somehow, she felt good that they cared for her that much to be so worried.

             Slowing her panting down to normal breathing before speaking, she smiled at them. "I'm fine, there's no need to worry. I just saw someone that I knew."

             "Who was it?" Haruka-papa asked.

             Looking at them all, she gave them the brightest smile she could ever make. Never having seen it before, some were a little surprise at how happy she was at that exact moment. "The person that I saw," She didn't notice that she was crying a little from the joy. "Was my mother, she's alive!"

Author's Notes:

             Don't we usually get more reviews per chap? Anyway, here's the first chapter. Let's hope that there'll be some more feedback on this one.

….what innuendo?       


End file.
